<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It has to be you by Lyzze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087238">It has to be you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzze/pseuds/Lyzze'>Lyzze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fate [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fargexby, Luzuplay, M/M, Mangelito - Freeform, Wigetta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:09:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzze/pseuds/Lyzze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luzu estaba viviendo una segunda vida sin su alma gemela, resignado después de tanto tiempo, siguió haciendo su vida en el tranquilo pueblo de Karmaland.<br/>Pero la llegada de un grupo de forasteros al pueblo termina con su tranquilidad, más cuando descubre que uno de ellos es su... ¿alma gemela?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•Pareja principal: LuzuPlay (Luzu x Auron)<br/>•Pareja secundaria: Luzana (Luzu x Lanita)<br/>•Mención: Wigetta (Willy x Vegetta) / Fargexby (Fargan x Alexby) </p>
<p>•Primera parte de la trilogía Fate series.<br/>•Historia original.<br/>•Soulmate AU<br/>•No plagio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Auron/Luzu, AuronPlay/LuzuVlogs, Vegetta/Willy, Vegetta777/Willyrex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fate [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bienvenidos a la primera parte de la serie Fate. Espero que les guste.</p>
<p>*Esta historia se encuentra más avanzada en wattpad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Capítulo 0: Prólogo</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Hace mucho tiempo, todos los pueblos mantenían contacto con los dioses. En cada región un grupo distinto de dioses se encargaba de proveer a los pueblos bajo su dominio, y a cambio, las personas les rendían tributo con rezos y ofrendas. Un día, algunos pueblos empezaron a querer más poder y territorios, comenzando una guerra para  invadir los pueblos de sus alrededores.</p>
<p>Los dioses trataron de impedir tal catástrofe, pero la ambición había cegado a los humanos, dándoles la espalda a sus protectores. Pronto la guerra causó la desaparición de pueblos y la creación de grandes naciones, los humanos dejaron de rezar y creer, las generaciones siguientes empezaron a olvidar. Los dioses de todo el mundo perecían lentamente, llegando a desaparecer cuando el último creyente moría.</p>
<p>El mundo avanzó, pero no todo estaba perdido. En un pequeño lugar oculto por grandes árboles, olvidado por el tiempo, existía una comunidad. Allí se había creado un pueblo conformado por los pocos sobrevivientes de aquella guerra. Personas de distintos pueblos se unieron y sobrevivieron juntas. Los dioses que aún eran recordados viajaron hacía el pueblo al escuchar los distintos rezos.</p>
<p>La comunidad aun creía, los dioses allí reunidos decidieron proteger al pueblo y a su gente. Las generaciones pasaron, el pueblo próspero y aun los veneraba a diferencia del resto del mundo. Los dioses en recompensa por la fidelidad del pueblo le dieron a éste algunos regalos.</p>
<p>El pueblo obtuvo dos cosas: La primera, más de una vida. Los humanos podían de reencarnar, pero toda la vida anterior era olvidada. Los dioses le dieron la gracia a su pueblo de recordar cada cosa de su vida anterior, como si esta nunca hubiera terminado. Las mentes de los aldeanos tenían una edad mayor que sus cuerpos físicos. Algunos alcanzaban hasta los mil años. En el momento en que el humano quería dejar de reencarnar, los dioses se lo concedían y su alma descansaba en paz. Al mismo tiempo, los dioses creaban una nueva alma para el pueblo.</p>
<p>La segunda cosa que los dioses le dieron al pueblo fue las <em>almas gemelas</em>.</p>
<p>Cada persona dentro del pueblo encontraba a su otra mitad sin problema alguno. La felicidad era alcanzada dentro de la comunidad, lo que causo que se honrara con más vehemencia a los dioses.</p>
<p>Así habían pasado siglos, y el pueblo de Karmaland prosperaba aun en la actualidad.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>El encuentro...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que les guse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Capítulo 1</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La alarma empezó a sonar despertando al castaño. El día estaba iniciando en Karmaland, se escuchaba al pueblo comenzando sus actividades diarias y él ya iba un poco tarde a su trabajo, aunque siendo el alcalde del pueblo podía darse ciertos privilegios. Los demás no tenían que enterarse, pensó.</p>
<p>Borja Luzuriaga, más conocido como Luzu, o más reciente, como el alcalde; era un hombre alto, castaño y delgado que llevaba viviendo en el mágico pueblo de Karmaland desde que tenía memoria, y vaya que era mucha. Su mente tenía una edad de 300 años aproximadamente, mientras su cuerpo físico tenía sólo 34 años.</p>
<p>El hombre se miró al espejo para terminar de alistarse, cuando estuvo listo se despidió de su mascota, un cerdo llamado Manolo, quien lo vio y sólo hizo un oing como despedida. Salió de su casa, la cual se encontraba en la cima de un pequeño monte, y caminó con calma hacía el centro del pueblo. Antes de llegar al ayuntamiento, el castaño desvió su trayectoria, dirigiéndose a la iglesia del pueblo para hacer sus rezos diarios a los dioses.</p>
<p>Ya en la iglesia, mientras decía sus rezos, Luzu no pudo evitar recordar el sueño que había tenido antes de despertar. Aunque, más que sueño, era un recuerdo de hace unas cuantas vidas.</p>
<p>
  <em>Una bella mujer de largo cabello rubio lo miraba con un infinito amor, y en su pecho, él sentía lo mismo. La chica de cabello rubio le ofreció su mano al castaño y éste aprovecho para envolverla en sus brazos. La chica soltó una pequeña risa y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del hombre. </em>
</p>
<p>―<em>Lana, no sabes que tan grande es mi amor por ti, te amo, te amo tanto.</em></p>
<p>―<em>Y yo a ti, Luzu, te amo con cada parte de mí ser. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Luzu le devolvió la sonrisa a la rubia y se acercó lentamente para juntar sus labios.</em>
</p>
<p>―¡Luzu! ―El grito despertó a el castaño de sus recuerdos, delante de él se encontraba su mejor amigo―. Vaya, por fin despiertas, llevo tratando de llamar tu atención varios minutos.</p>
<p>―Lo siento, Vegettita, mi conexión con los dioses es muy fuerte y estaba absortó en sus palabras ―Luzu rió mientras se levantaba del banco.</p>
<p>―Claro, si tu conexión es tan fuerte debiste ser el cura, no el alcalde ―dijo el de cabello negro. Aunque parecía broma, Luzu sabía que el chico estaba preocupado por ese tema.</p>
<p>―Uh, desde que nuestro anterior cura decidió no reencarnar más necesitamos a alguien nuevo.</p>
<p>―Sí, mi amigo, no podemos estar tanto tiempo sin una conexión con los dioses, eso nos podría poner en peligro  ―Luzu lo sabía, pero hasta ahora ningún otra persona dentro del pueblo había sido elegida por los dioses, algo que debió suceder hace meses. Él como alcalde sentía el deber de solucionarlo, pero no sabía que pasaba.</p>
<p>El de ojos morados pudo distinguir la creciente preocupación del otro, sintiéndose mal por angustiarlo más―. Tranquilo, Luzu. Algo grande deben tener preparados los dioses para tardar tanto. Tengamos fe.</p>
<p>Y Luzu la tenía, después de todo, aun después de que ella no regresó.</p>
<p>―Debo ir a la alcaldía, voy tarde para empezar con el papeleo de hoy. Nos vemos después, Vegetta. Salúdame a Willy ―dijo Luzu mientras se alejaba a la puerta de la iglesia dejando a Vegetta atrás, quien lo miraba con una clara preocupación, algo común desde hace años.</p>
<p>La mañana del alcalde continuó entre papeles y tinta, también con alguno que otro aldeano que llegaba a él esperando hallar solución a sus problemas. Un día normal en Karmaland, como siempre.</p>
<p>―¡Luzu, tenemos un problema! ―La puerta de su oficina fue abierta de golpe por un alterado Alexby, el jefe de policía del pueblo―. ¡Hay intrusos en el pueblo!</p>
<p>Luzu miraba a Alexby como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. ―Alex, amo tus bromas, pero hoy estoy algo ocupado para ellas ―el alcalde volvió su vista hacía los papeles en su manos.</p>
<p>―No es una broma ―el policía se acercó con nerviosismo al castaño―. Es verdad que hay intrusos en el pueblo, Luzu. Ellos pudieron traspasar la barrera.</p>
<p>El mayor miró los ojos de Alexby para distinguir el engaño en su mirada, pero la preocupación en sus ojos era real. Luzu se levantó de golpe y dejó caer los papeles. Le indicó al menor que lo llevará con ellos inmediatamente y le explicará mejor la situación.  </p>
<p>―Mangel y Lolito estaban haciendo guardia en los alrededores del bosque, antes de llegar a la barrera ―la voz de Alex temblaba mientras hablaba―. No tuve tiempo de informarme el cómo los encontraron, ni si fueron atacados por ellos, corrí aquí en cuanto ambos llegaron con los tres intrusos. Los habían esposado, ahora están en la estación de policía, dentro de una celda. Vegetta y Willy deben estar siendo informados por Mangel.</p>
<p>Alexby tomó una gran respiración cuando termino de hablar. Luzu lo seguía de cerca aun si creer que algo así estuviera pasando. Karmaland era impenetrable, los dioses mantenían una barrera a los alrededores del pueblo para que éste fuera invisible ante los demás humanos y los alejara. Sólo un karmaliense podía atravesarla.</p>
<p>Una migraña empezaba a formarse en su cabeza, nunca espero que esas cosas pasaran cuando estuviera al mando del pueblo, casi parecía que los dioses lo odiaban.</p>
<p>Cuando puso un pie en el primer escalón de la entrada a la estación de policía se detuvo. Lo había sentido, algo dentro de su pecho. Era inconfundible, había sido de nuevo ese tirón en su pecho. ―Luzu, ¿estás bien? ―El más pequeño miraba con preocupación a su amigo al verlo detenerse de manera abrupta. Soltó un pequeño gritó cuando el gran cuerpo del alcalde de Karmaland lo empujó al pasar corriendo a su lado. ―¡Luzu?</p>
<p>Pero este no escuchaba nada ya. El tirón en su pecho lo dirigía a las celdas del lugar, no podía equivocarse, debía ser ella, pero ¿por qué sería llamada intrusa? Todos la conocían, al menos que estuviera disfrazada. Claro, debía ser eso, por eso ella pudo atravesar la barrera. Ella había vuelto a él, pensó el castaño.</p>
<p>―Alcalde, aquí… ―pero Lolito fue ignorado, Luzu abrió la puerta de la celda sin pensarlo y abrazó el cuerpo donde el lazo terminaba.</p>
<p>―¡Lana! ―Gritó. Al separarse, unos sorprendidos ojos marrones le devolvían la mirada.</p>
<p>―Hey, amigo, ¿qué carajos? ―La voz gruesa le preguntó.</p>
<p>Y la calmada vida en Karmaland empezaba tambalearse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por los comentarios, espero que la historia sea tan buena como esperan. Tratare de subir todos los capítulos rápido para estar a la par con la historia en Wattpad. Así que esperen un poco.~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Capítulo 2</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Luzu miraba el pueblo desde la terraza de su casa, el café en sus manos se había enfriado hace mucho y el castaño aún seguía reproduciendo los acontecimientos de ese día en su cabeza una y otra vez.</p><p>―Auron…</p><p> </p><p>―<em>¡Hey, quita las manos de encima de Auron! ¡Tú, pervertido! ―Escuchó gritar a alguno de los otros dos chicos en la celda. Aún seguía atrapado por la intensa mirada frente a él. </em></p><p>
  <em>―Tú no eres Lana.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―No, no lo soy ―respondió el chico en sus brazos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¿Cómo es posible? El lazo… ―Luzu se encontraba confundido, sentía el lazo y el hombre frente a él era el final de este. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Oye, ¿podrías soltarme? Esto se está volviendo muy incómodo ―el chico trató de liberarse de su abrazo, Luzu alejó sus brazos cuando se dio cuenta de la situación. En el momento en que el de cabello oscuro se vio liberado, dio unos cuantos pasos atrás tomando distancia del castaño. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luzu vio al chico rubio y alto acercarse al otro y preguntarle algo, el castaño no le presto real atención ya que ésta estaba en el más pequeño. Auron, como lo había llamado el rubio, era unos cinco centímetros más bajo que él. Llevaba una sudadera roja, junto a unos jeans desgastados y unos tenis cómodos. Podía ver un piercing en su ceja, además de una ligera barba. Su rostro era hermoso, ojos profundos color café junto a una bonita nariz y labios gruesos. Su cabello era corto y marrón, casi llegando a negro. En pocas palabras, era precioso y Luzu se sorprendió de pensar eso de otra persona que no fuera Lana. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¡Luzu! ¿Qué ha sido eso? ―Alex le preguntó cuando llegó a su lado. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero el castaño no respondió, ni él sabía que sucedía en ese momento. Escuchó a Lolito llamándolos para que salieran de la celda. El hombre de cabello largo se tomaba muy en serio la seguridad del actual alcalde y no quería que estuviera cerca de los intrusos sin saber sus verdaderas intenciones. Alexby y Luzu salieron de la celda y el más bajito cerró de nuevo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Mira tío, no sé qué está pasando, pero no somos criminales, ¡sólo estábamos caminando por el bosque! ―gritó el tipo más alto. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¡Cállate! ―gritó Lolito y pateó la puerta de la celda para asustar a los hombres dentro de esta, cosa que logró un poco. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Lolito, ¿qué sucedió? Explícate ahora ―la voz de Luzu se volvió más profunda, no le había gustado el trato de Lolito hacía los intrusos, no le gustaba la idea de la violencia. Aunque la otra razón era que no le agradó la amenaza hacía el tal Auron. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>El pelirrojo pareció pensar por un momento lo que diría. ―Mangel y yo estábamos haciendo… rondas en los alrededores de la barrera ―el pequeño silencio le hizo entender a Luzu que esos dos estaban haciendo algo más que rondas, pero prefirió no decir nada―. De pronto, esos tres hombres aparecieron frente a nosotros, al verlos no dudamos en capturarlos y traerlos hasta aquí…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¡No olvides mencionar que les vimos la polla a ti y al otro hombre! ―La voz burlona venía desde la celda, exactamente del otro hombre que no había dicho ni una palabra desde que había llegado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¿Quieres morir en este momento, hijo de puta? ―Lolito gritó, pero su rostro se volvió rojo al ser expuesto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¡Vamos, entra a la celda y arreglemos esto, loco! ―Respondió de vuelta el hombre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Lolito, detente ahora ―habló Luzu antes de que todo se saliera de control―. Después hablaremos de lo que hacen Mangel y tú durante sus rondas, por el momento tenemos que interrogar a estos caballeros y saber cuáles son sus intenciones ―suspiró―. Alex, encárgate de iniciar los interrogatorios, en cuanto llegue Vegetta te ayudara con ellos. Lolito, necesito que vayas a la barrera y veas si hay algún tipo problema con ella o si se usó algún tipo de magia para abrirla. Cuando termines, ve a informarme inmediatamente lo que hayas encontrado. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ambos hombres asintieron ante las ordenas. Antes de marcharse, Luzu le dio una última mirada al chico de barba, éste también le regreso la mirada y el corazón del más alto empezó a latir con fuerza, parecía que quería salir de su pecho y correr hacía el otro. Luzu sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos y rompió el contacto. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mientras salía del lugar, pensó que tendría mucho papeleo ese día.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Un golpe en su pantorrilla lo hizo despertar del recuerdo, bajó su mira para encontrarse con la rosada cabeza de Manolo. Este parecía inquieto, revisó la hora y notó que ya era tarde, debía alimentar a su hijo y comer algo también, no había probado bocado desde el desayuno. El ajetreo del día no le dio tiempo de nada. Pensar de nuevo en aquello le provocaba dolor de cabeza. En verdad empezaba a creer que los dioses lo odiaban. Era casi cómico que todo eso estuviera sucediendo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>―Luzu ―el castaño levantó la cabeza de la montaña de papeles para ver entrar al de cabello negro. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Vegetta, ¿cómo les fue con los forasteros? ―El mencionado tomó asiento antes de ver a Luzu a la cara y no decir nada por unos segundos, aquello no era un buen augurio.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Creo que esto es más problemático de lo que podemos pensar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Son enemigos peligrosos? ¿El pueblo está en peligro? ―Los peores escenarios llegaron a la mente de Luzu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Eh, tranquilo, tranquilo. Respira, hombre ―Vegetta trató de calmarlo―. Ellos no son enemigos ni parecen ser peligrosos para el pueblo… aun. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¿Aun? Eso no me tranquiliza para nada, Vege ―Luzu soltó un pequeña risa ante su comentario. </em>
</p><p><em>―Bueno, no sé qué tan peligroso sea que un forastero pueda ser la conexión con los dioses. </em> </p><p>
  <em>Y la sonrisa en el rostro del alcalde se esfumó.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Luzu seguía pensado cómo era posible que alguien externo al pueblo fuera la voz de los dioses. Cuando fue ganador de la alcaldía no creyó que todo esto pudiera ocurrir, joder, el alcalde anterior parecía pasarla muy bien en el puesto.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>El silencio en la sala lo estaba ahogando, estaba esperando el momento en que Vegetta empezara reír y dijera que todo era una broma, pero su expresión era tan seria que no había lugar para la duda. Decía la verdad. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Uno de los chicos, Rubén, dijo algo que nos sorprendió a Alexby y a mí ―Vegetta rompió el silencio―. Según el hombre, los tres intrusos estaban en lo que parece un viaje turístico, estaban con un grupo más grande. Él dice que estaba siguiendo al grupo cuando de repente se vio rodeado de árboles. Siguió caminado con sus otros dos amigos y terminaron siendo detenidos en la prisión de Karmaland ―la expresión del hombre era pensativa―. Cuando lo interrogamos más, el chico sólo dijo que antes de perder la noción de sus acciones, escuchaba constantes susurros a su alrededor, cuando volvió en sí, algo lo hizo caminar hasta la barrera, barrera que pudo ver ―Vegetta enfatizó en lo último―.  Pero los susurros se habían ido. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luzu cerró los ojos tratando de procesar la información. ―¿Y los otros dos? ¿Ellos que dicen? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Ellos corroboran la versión de su amigo. Ambos coinciden en que este tal Rubén se veía inquieto durante el recorrido y en un momento se detuvo para empezar a caminar lejos del grupo, ambos lo siguieron tratando de detenerlo, pero volvía a caminar en dirección al…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―En dirección a Karmaland ―interrumpió Luzu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Así es, y no parecían mentir, ninguno de los tres.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El alcalde caminó alrededor de la oficina, sus pensamientos formulando posibles respuestas para lo que sucedía. Forasteros entrando al pueblo, uno de ellos parecía ser su alma gemela y otro era el elegido por los dioses, era algo que nunca estuvo en sus posibilidades de catástrofes dentro del pueblo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Lolito no encontró nada extraño en la barrera, por lo cual no usaron algún tipo de magia. Los dioses les permitieron entrar ―declaró. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Entonces… ¿esto es algo que los mismos dioses quieren? ―preguntó Vegetta, su voz demostraba incredulidad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―No lo sé, mi amigo, no lo sé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luzu sólo esperaba que la respuesta llegara a ellos pronto.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Su cuerpo cayó sin gracia en la cama, el cansancio no lo dejaba moverse, simplemente planeaba dormir de esa forma, sin quitarse nada. Manolo subió a la cama y se acurrucó a su lado. Luzu sólo levantó la mano para acariciar a su mascota.</p><p>―Hey, Manolo. ¿Podría ser que ella en verdad regreso?</p><p>Y después de esa pregunta, el castaño cerró los ojos.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Luzu estaba a punto de pegarse un tiro.</p><p>Los gritos en la sala podían escucharse por todo el pueblo. Era posible que todo Karmaland ya supiera lo que el consejo del pueblo estaba discutiendo, o eso pensaba.</p><p>―¡Debemos matarlos! ―Gritó Lolito en el fondo.</p><p>―¡Maldición, pecas! ¡Entiende que esa no es la solución! ―Respondió un furioso Willy.</p><p>―¡A quién llamas pecas, rubia!</p><p>―Chicos… No peleen, no vamos a solu…</p><p>―¡Si dejaras de ser un salvaje podría llamarte por tu nombre! ¡Y no soy rubio! ―Alex se encogió en su lugar después de ser interrumpido e ignorado por los que discutían.</p><p>―Vegetta, ¿puedes controlar a tu novio? ―El hombre de lentes se dirigió al de cabello negro, este sólo levantó las manos en señal de rendición.</p><p>Luzu sólo pensaba en la manera de cometer homicidio múltiple y que nadie se enterara, pero, siendo sincero, si los mataba a todos, el pueblo se lo agradecería.</p><p>―Niños, deben relajarse. No estamos llegando a ningún lado ―la voz de Merlon interrumpió la pelea, el anciano era uno de los más viejos en el pueblo, no sólo físicamente, sino también su alma y mente llevaban siglos en la tierra. El hombre era parte esencial del consejo, además de ser respetado por todos los presentes en el cuarto―. Estamos reunidos para llegar a una solución práctica que no involucre asesinatos ni daños a terceros.</p><p>Lolito refunfuñó mientras se sentaba, al igual que los demás. Luzu no sabría qué haría si no tuviera a Merlon con él. ―Gracias, Merlon. Ahora que todos se han calmado, es momento de explicar porque se lleva a cabo una junta de consejo con algo que podría ser fácil de solucionar con sólo expulsar a esos tres del pueblo ―nadie habló esperando que el castaño siguiera su discurso―. Uno de ellos podría ser el elegido por los dioses.</p><p>Las exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar. ―¿Cómo es posible? ―Willy exclamó.</p><p>―Debe ser un error, ¿un forastero? ―Lolito secundo. Era de esas extrañas situaciones donde ambos estaban de acuerdo en algo.</p><p>―Es lo mismo que me he estado preguntado desde ayer. Tanto Vegetta como yo hemos estado buscando una posible explicación, pero ningún libro de los antiguos dice algo sobre esto. Es la primera vez que sucede.</p><p>―¿Y Merlon? ―Alexby dirigió su mirada al anciano―. ¿Usted nunca ha visto algo así?</p><p>―En mi larga vida, esta es la primera vez que escuchó de algo así, muchacho. Cuando el joven Luzu vino a mí, tampoco podía creer lo que decía. Pero el chico presenta las claras señales. Parece tener las habilidades dadas por los dioses.</p><p>―¿Y los otros chicos? ¿Ellos también son algo? ―preguntó Mangel.</p><p>―No, al parecer ellos sólo lo acompañaban.</p><p>El silencio lleno la habitación. Los siete hombres buscaban entender la situación, pero todos llegaron a una sola conclusión.</p><p>―Debemos hacer la prueba ―dijo Vegetta―. Tal vez estamos sacando conclusiones apresuradas. Debemos asegurarnos.</p><p>―Vegetta tiene razón, pero si el chico no es lo que creemos, sabrá sobre nosotros, sobre el poder que hay en Karmaland y eso será un problema ―habló Merlon.</p><p>―Por eso concerté esta junta. Debemos decidir qué hacer, arriesgarnos o no. Si el chico es el elegido, tendremos de nuevo la conexión con los dioses, estaremos protegidos. Pero si resulta que él no es lo que creemos, exponemos al pueblo ante forasteros que no dudaran en hablar de lo que vieron aquí y tendríamos que…</p><p>―Matarlos ―susurró Alexby.</p><p>―Exacto, y no queremos llegar a eso ―concluyó Luzu―. Bueno, excepto Lolito, que esa fue su primera sugerencia ―rectifico. El mencionado asintió con una sonrisa.</p><p>―Dejémoslo a votación. Quién esté a favor de realizar la prueba, levante la mano ―Melón observó como cinco de seis manos se levantaban.</p><p>―Bien, está decidido. Mañana en la noche haremos la prueba, hasta entonces, vamos a vigilar a esos tres forasteros ―todos los hombres en la sala asintieron hacía las palabras de Luzu y con eso se dio por terminada la reunión.</p><p>La mayoría de los hombres abandonó la sala después de que Luzu indicara quienes ayudarían a Alexby a mantener un ojo sobre los intrusos.</p><p>Cuando Luzu estaba por retirarse, vio a Alexby, quien no se había movido de su lugar.</p><p>―Alex, ¿todo bien?</p><p>El mencionado salió de su trance y asintió hacía su alcalde. ―Si, Luzu, sólo que… ―Parecía dudar de sus próximas palabras.</p><p>―¿No quieres poner en peligro a esos hombres? ¿Por eso no levantaste la mano?</p><p>―Un poco, sí. Yo sólo no quiero que ocurra lo mismo que con él. No soportaría que alguien volviera a pasar por algo así ―la voz de Alexby tembló.</p><p>Luzu revolvió el cabello de Alex para reconfortarlo. ―Todo estará bien, Alex. Si la prueba sale mal, buscaremos una manera de arreglarlo sin lastimar a alguno de ellos. Confía en mí.</p><p>El más pequeño asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa el castaño antes de parase y salir de la sala, dejándolo solo. Luzu soltó un suspiró y revolvió su cabello con fuerza. ―Realmente espero que todo salga bien.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Auron observaba el cielo azul a través de la pequeña ventana de la celda.</p><p>―Joder, macho. Llevamos ya un día aquí. Este no era mi maldito plan al acompañarte en este viaje, Rubén.</p><p>El mencionado lo observó desde la pequeña cama que había en la celda, sabía que Auron estaba molesto porque lo había llamado por su nombre real. ―¿Crees que si era el mío, idiota? Esta maldita cama es pequeña hasta para ti ―se quejó el rubio.</p><p>―Bueno, si nos hubieras hecho caso en regresar con el grupo no estaríamos en esta celda de mierda.</p><p>―Sí, pues déjame decirte que no tenías que acompañarme, podías haberme dejado solo ―la voz del chico empezó a elevarse.</p><p>―¡Tío, acaso crees que te dejaría irte como si nada? ¡Eres mi maldito mejor amigo! ―Auron también levantó la voz.</p><p>―¡Pues tú también lo eres y no quería que terminaras de esta manera!</p><p>―Esperen, ¿están peleando o algo así? ―una tercera voz interrumpió la discusión―. Porque generalmente la gente se insulta y después llegan a los golpes, no se gritan cuanto se quieren.</p><p>Ambos chicos miraron al tercer hombre en la celda. David, o Fargan, estaba sentado en una esquina de la celda mirando al par con burla. ―Si bueno, la verdadera pregunta es cómo tú terminaste acá con nosotros ―dijo Auron.</p><p>―Exacto, apenas te conocemos, ¿por qué seguirnos? ―cuestionó Rubén.  </p><p>―Bueno, creí que sería divertido, una gran aventura, ya saben. Además, me agradaron mucho, chicos ―Fargan sonrió―. Y miren ahora, estoy en la celda de un pueblo que no aparece en los mapas, nunca escuche de él, pero parece que todos quieren esconder algo de este pueblo. Eso huele a una gran nota periodística ―Fargan miró los alrededores―. Pero lo más importante ahora, ¿quieren salir de aquí?</p><p>Ambos hombres lo miraron extrañados. ―¿Cómo? ―preguntó Auron interesado.</p><p>Fargan sólo sonrió mientras levantaba una mano, en ella había un pequeño explosivo. Auron y Rubén se miraron antes de volver la vista al más grande.</p><p>―Vamos a prender un poco esto, chicos ―exclamó Fargan con una gran sonrisa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hasta aquí, nos leemos la próxima.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>